Minnesota balloon man
|image1=File:BalloonMan.jpg |caption1=The witness's drawing |type=Glowing humanoid |size=~8 feet in height |behavior=Ostensibly aggressive }} The was a frightening humanoid entity allegedly sighted by a man named Roger during his early teens in northern Minnesota. Roger described the creature as an inflated "balloon man" with segmented arms and legs. No facial features were visible, as the "head" was taken up by a bright yellow light. Hypotheses include: *An extraterrestrial *An interdimensional traveler *Hoax Evidence includes: *Eyewitness testimony |-|Account=''Hello - when I was in my early teens, I witnessed something that I have never been able to explain. This occurred in northern Minnesota. I have included a picture of what it looked like to me.'' I was in the woodlot behind the barn around 9pm. It was in July 1971 and I was out there with my Collie dog 'Bonnie'. Bonnie started barking and running towards the far edge of the woods. I called for her, but she continued running. I started to chase after her. As I got nearer to the small field, Bonnie was laying down looking towards the sky. I looked in the same direction and saw a bright yellow light coming towards us. The light got brighter and larger. Bonnie barked a few more times and ran back into the woods - she was scared. Well, I was scared also. The light was hovering above me. I felt paralyzed - I wanted to run but just couldn't move. I looked at the light and started to make out a shape. I have always said that it was a 'balloon man' - it was round in the body and segmented leg and arms. The head was a bright yellow light. I couldn't see a face, just a bright blinding light. It hovered for a minute then moved towards me. It was right in front of me. I'd say it was 8 foot tall and very wide. There was an intense heat coming from it also - I had trouble breathing and was very uncomfortable. Then it started to hover and circle around me. I thought I was going to pass out. Then suddenly it just disappeared - simply vanished. As soon as it did, I dropped to the ground and started shivering. I could move but I was so cold and felt weak and sick. I laid there for a long time. I heard my Mom calling and then Bonnie was beside me barking. My Mom was frantic and tried to get me to my feet. I couldn't stand. I was just too weak to move. Soon my older brothers showed up and they carried me to the house. I was sick in bed for about a week. The doctor said I had a severe reaction to poison sumac, which I know wasn't correct. I had a sore red rash on my face and arms. The 'balloon man' burned me somehow and had weakened me. After I recuperated I told my Mom what had happened. She was surprised by what I described. She knew I didn't have poison sumac, but she didn't question the doctor. I never told anyone else about my contact with the 'balloon man', but I told my brothers not to go into the far field at night. They just laughed. Was this a UFO or an alien? Your email was on an extraterrestrial forum, so I thought I'd write you. I still live near the farm and there have been a few UFO reports in the area (Marshall Co.) according to people I know nearby. Thanks for your attention. Roger sic Roger (http://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2015/04/minnesota-balloon-man.html) *The creature was described as resembling Bibendum, the famous 'Michelin Man' mascot for the Michelin tire company. BalloonMan.jpg Category:Forteana Category:Humanoids Category:Beings Category:Flying creatures Category:United States Category:Isolated incidents